


Incy Wincy

by Ghospice



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Giant spider - Freeform, Other, arachnophilia, hybrid spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghospice/pseuds/Ghospice
Summary: “Sick, nasty little thing.”“She can not help herself,” It speaks in that low, echoing voice. Then it reverts full attention to you, its mouth next to your ear, “can she?”





	Incy Wincy

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some of the shots of It's lair in the tv spots, and me wanting to make my own version of spiderwise before the film comes out, and I won't be able to unsee whatever It looks like. Also I just love the idea of a hybrid Pennywise, you'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, lovely reader! :)

“It'll be fine,” you say as you follow the monster disguised as a clown further into its lair.

“I trust you.”

“You are foolish,” it throws back, taking long confident strides through the dark watery depths of its inner home. “And difficult,” it mutters in a voice almost lost to the wind if not for the echoing, confined space.

This was the only place you could convince it to try. It had compared being in its true form anywhere else, to being caught with its metaphorical trousers down. You didn’t understand, but the thought of it breaking your ceiling with its size made you hastily agree. You didn't want to make it uncomfortable and were just pleased it had wanted this as well.

You trot behind it dutifully when it suddenly stops, causing you to bump into its silver spine back. It turns to you, its molten eyes lighting up the dark, almost taking your breath away. Its blood red lips twitch, but remain a neutral line. You can see the mischief dancing in its fiery gaze.

“Stay.” 

You huff and put your hands on your hips, “Pennywise, I'm not a-”

Before you can finish it vanishes in a blink. “Stay still and do not run.”

“I told you I wouldn't.” 

You find yourself at the entrance of a hulking cavern. Its made of dripping, swirling walls and spike pillars that seem to have no pattern or reason, alien in their design. A bud of unease blooms in you, too small you hope, for it to notice. You take a deep calming breath.

“You say that now,” It pauses, “But you do not know what you have asked for.”

“Sure I do,” Grinning a little as your eyes catch a slither of movement from behind one of the towering columns. A dash of bright hair, looking almost mossy green in the strange light that penetrates this space.

“And trust me, spiders are fine. Especially cos it’s you. Nothing scary, really.”

Ahead of you its face peaks out from behind a dark structure, its eyes glinting.

“Not scary?” Its voice croaks, goofy little grin turning sharp and making you shiver with nervous excitement, before it darts from sight.

“Nope, I can handle it. I can handle you,” The smile in your voice is clear. You don't often prod at the entities massive ego. Not because it's delicate, but because it usually has terrifying consequences. Sometimes good, but it was like the worst game of Russian roulette with this thing.

From behind the structure it giggles. When Pennywise giggles, a playful sound that can’t help but sound menacing, it rarely bodes well for all involved. Excitement curdles in your stomach. 

You wait in silence, the warmth of its den curling around you in thick, cloying waves. You stare at where you thought it was hidden, heart rate building. There is no tell tale sound of change, though you knew it didn't need to make any to do so, it usually did for your benefit so as not to startle you.

“Did you-did you do it?” 

It says nothing. Your eyes crease with concern, and maybe a little fear. Before you can act it speaks.

“Come closer.”

Your eyes widen at the husky demand. For a second your legs turn to jelly and you want to melt into a puddle right there. But then you step towards the rugged pillar, deathly slow, like a deer approaching a predator because its lost its marbles.

“O-okay. I'm here,” Your voice whispers, trembling.

The longer it makes you wait in that darkish green glow, the more fear ferments you, uncertainty building over your initial excitement. You could imagine it smelling your fear and the idea was both terrifying yet arousing.

A large section of the pitted structure breaks away. You squeak and stumble back, watching as it slowly detaches before you realise it wasn't part of the pillar at all, moving with purpose and intent. It was a leg. 

Long, dark and serrated it gleams in the emerald hue, illuminating a hard bumpy texture. It slides down gracefully, and its legs are as thick as one of your thighs.

“U-uh,” it’s massive legs come into view first as it prowls down from the section of wall it was hiding on. How you hadn't seen it before you have no clue. You gulp and take a step back.

“What's wrong little one? I thought you wanted this.”

Its jovial and pleased, of course it was. 

Pennywise slinks into the dim light, its body in full view. Familiar gold eyes find you but that's the only part you recognise. 

The lower half is arachnid. A giant black abdomen and multiple legs that begin where its abdomen meets its lower stomach. You can only blink and gape as you look further up, the sight so unsettling that a part of your mind hurts just observing it.

From torso up its naked and somewhat humanoid. Its skin has turned a dark ash, the colour it often chooses for its clawed hands. A smoky coal which turns its eyes into stoked fires. 

As if to mimic the spider half, it has three sets of arms, more angular where human bones would be rounded and soft. You can even make out pointed barbs, that litter its outer arms like little black rose thorns.

Its face is clean of red lines, and its hair has turned a deep red, like a dollop of blood upon its head. 

It’s like a giant centaur-spider abomination, you think. 

It grins and its normally cute buckteeth are jagged, a feral cut of white against the black void of its face. As it closes the distance you see that its eyes are slitted, more animal then the clown it pretends to be. 

It holds its arms out beckoning you forward.

“Come here, then. Do not make me chase you,” Its teeth elongate into a gristly smile, “You know I will.”

It takes you a moment to get a hold of yourself, to push down the tremors of fear and regain some spine. This was the same entity you lay with every night. You didn't need to fear, but it was hard to tell your animal brain, the part of you that turned weak at the sight of tiny, skinny legs skittering across a bathroom floor. 

Somehow you force it. 

Something flashes in its expression, perhaps concern, but its gone as quick as it came.

“Y-yeah? Try me.” 

With a cheeky grin you turn and run. Curious if Pennywise would give chase instead of just teleport to your position. The idea was pretty thrilling, in a crazy ‘I-can-only-get-away-with-this-because-you-won’t-eat-me’ sort of way.

You reach the midway point of the cavern before you hear it. It had given you a starting chance. Heavy feet crunch against the dirty ground and there's a woosh of air. _‘oh shit oh shit oh-’_ You turn to look but run straight into a solid object, knocking the air from your lungs. 

Pennywise chuckles and it echoes menacingly off the walls, deeper then it’s ever sounded.

You look down to find a dark colossal leg, curling like a metal hook around your body. It lifts you into the air like a child picking up an ant. You let out a squeal and wiggle fruitlessly against its pincer hold, heart hammering in your chest. Pennywise moves you effortlessly in close and presses you against its upper body.

Its skin is cold, as if all the blood left whatever excuse for veins it had inside the clown form. You shiver despite the barrier of clothing, feeling its icy touch seep through like chilled water.

“Did you have fun?” It says as it picks your left hand between two long limbs, your tiny hand swallowed beneath the hardened shell. It snickers to itself, “Useless little legs. Only good for one thing.”

“H-hey!” You object, but its hard to bring the words out when you're still shivering with adrenaline and your heads spinning from being moved so abruptly.

From a distance its limbs had looked bare, like those of a black widow spider. And hell, even its hair added to that overall appearance. But up close against your skin you realise the segmented limbs did have hair. Dark, fine little wisps that feel feathery against your palm.

It cradles your neck with human like fingers, long and taloned and drags you back against it. Its other humanoid hands wrap around you, encasing your form with a possessive touch. Your cheeks flush as you squirm but its hold is like concrete. Finger pads rub against the delicate flesh of your jugular.

“What do you think?” It asks with a note of curiosity, and then teases,“Do you like it? Do you love it?”

You swallow around its lax fingers imprisoning your throat, “It’s different! I’m still-”, You stare at the moving limbs, from the corner of your eyes, an odd murmur of movement that transfixes you.

“I’m just...”

“Oh, are you afraid?” It mocks knowing full well what you were feeling. It could smell it.

“N-not afraid exactly...”

It bends its head down and you feel the huff of air as it nudges at your throat, inhales deeply.

“You reek of it... and of need.”

There's a feeling of warmth pooling down your neck and under your top that sends a shudder through you, and a pulse of arousal follows. “I told you I could h-handle it.”

“Can you,” Its teeth graze along your shoulder blades leaving a warm film of saliva. It doesn't break skin but its needle teeth nip hard enough to make you grimace and bite your lip.

Before more words escape you, its spider legs crook inwards like a set of deadly knives. You yelp as the now serrated tips paw at you. It shreds the clothing off your body, slices of fabric falling to the ground below in a soundless heap and you're left shivering, lines of red littering your sweat slicked skin.

Now with you bare it grumbles a heavy purr, runs a clawed hand up your belly and smears a thin line of weeping blood. You squirm as it touches your sensitive abdomen. Its touch has turned hot, an effortless illusion on its part. Its a welcome warmth against the chilly room.

“Better.”

It removes a hand from your belly and you can hear it take a long drag with its tongue, tasting your blood like it was the sweetest of nectars. It groans.

“My favourite flavour.” It leans its head forward and its chin juts over your temple. “I could feast on you whole, take my fill as you struggle and squeal. It would be so easy.”

You face grows hot and your heart quickens. 

Something hard presses against your back and a whimper bursts out of you. Its larger then anything its created before, horrifically so, but your belly heats up all the same until your pressing back, parting your thighs in a desperate plea for that shifting organ.

“Does it excite you tiny thing? Knowing I could do so much to you, so much, but instead choose to satisfy myself with only your tight little cunt?”

Without warning it lifts you and swiftly moves. It carries you to a flat area and lays you facing down, pressing your cheek into the smooth stone. The grainy texture creates a soft friction on your skin. 

A limb slithers under your chin like an oily snake, shining and dark, and bends your neck back as if planning to snap it. 

The being gives a playful tug with its unimaginable strength, probably the gentlest it can do in such a form, but it still sends a sharp pulse of pain down your spine. The amount of raw power it holds sends a buzz of heat down to where you grow warm and wet.

“Please,” you whine sliding your fingers down to touch yourself. 

It slams a leg down either side of you making you jump. There's a growl coming from it that's broken up in odd, chittering spurts. Its foreign and strange, but damn if it doesn't get you going.

Using its limbs it pins your diminutive hands to the stone.

“Do not touch yourself. Naughty.” A bubble of laughter almost escapes you at its disapproving tone, but you hold it in by biting your inner cheek, not daring to risk pissing the giant spider off. 

It was often hard to tell whether Pennywise was joking with you, or being genuinely threatening.

Finally the rubbing organ slinks forward and lashes at the space between your thighs. You jolt forward giving a startled noise that morphs into a groan. Pennywise grips you tighter with large hands, each raking at your skin with dark claws to feel the soft give of your flesh. You sigh as it explores your body with this new form, like it’s touching you for the first time.

The slender tip of its cock swipes between your folds and you whine heatedly, your knees jerking forward and smacking the hard rock. The sensation is painfully arousing and leaves you wanting more. You scramble against its imprisoning hold as if to escape, when really all you want is to sink back to meet it.

“Penny,” You try with the sweetest voice possible, “Penny please, please fuck me.”

“Hm, I do not know,” It murmurs, “Do you deserve it, tiny thing?”

“Yes- I do!” you thrust back, desperate to build the fire in your loins. Its hands caress your ribcage, the thick talons of each finger grazing you lazily. Its cock slides sensually against your damp skin, smearing bodily fluids all over your inner thighs. It definitely had some control over that thing, the cheeky little shit.

“You can take it?” It asks in a tone of feigned apathy. You know it wants this just as much.

“Yes-yes! I can! Please!”

It doesn't speak for a moment, before hunching closer, its large body engulfing you. You aren't sat high enough for its liking, because it takes hold of your lower half and pulls it up, your ass up in the air like your doing the downward dog. Seemingly satisfied it presses forward.

“Then take it.” 

It allows the writhing dick to find your opening on its own accord. The tip sinks in quickly despite its steady care and you find yourself aching with the stretch. You hear it hiss and snap sharpened teeth together, struggling to hold itself back now it was inside you.

You moan your approval, feeling the brilliant tightness of your muscle gripping its length. You were thankfully soaked, but it didn't hurt that its appendage oozed with something thick and gelatinous. You could feel trails of it coat the insides of your thighs like warm gel.

After your body adjust it starts to move, slowly easing you open and delving deeper each time. Your breath stutters at the massive size, feeling your walls widen considerably with each careful thrust. 

It lets out a breathy groan, pulling all the way back to hammer in again. 

“Sometimes I picture cutting you open, sinking into your depths. I could open you up, rend the bones of your ribs like soft candy, and you would _still_ tremble around my cock.” 

Its words horrified you, as does the smile in its voice but the clenching of your muscles only seemed to prove its point.

“Sick, nasty little thing.” 

“She can not help herself,” It speaks in that low, echoing voice. Then it reverts full attention to you, its mouth next to your ear, “can she?”

“Yes, I…I want-!” You press back against it to feel more of that delicious friction. Your desperation seems to be all the fuel it needs to begin pounding away in short, savage thrusts.

Tears bloom behind your eyelids as you squeeze them shut, the sound of your coupling loud and wet. You doubt it's even half way in you, but that doesn't seem put it off or slow it down one bit.

“Want to stay in you,” It rumbles, guttural, “need to taste you.” And with that it flips you over, its member continuing to thrust without break so it can finally face you. 

It glares down on you with its shadowed face. Fissures of gold now adorn its forehead, like a china doll about to fracture into pieces. You pant and stare back, only then noticing that the gold lines were parting, cracking wider and wider into oval white craters. 

From within them honeyed pupils appear, swivelling down to lock onto you body, its face now a puzzle of multiple gleaming eyes.

You cry out in fear, despite telling yourself you wouldn't. Its too much. Quickly it swoops forward and its mouth aims for your throat. You seize up in fear.

You know it wouldn't hurt you, not on purpose, even if asked to. But that still doesn't stop the sharp cut of terror you feel as its mouth latches onto your neck, all hot spilling drool and hard teeth.

“Pe-penn-!” 

It gnaws gently at your throat, its tongue creeping out its mouth to grate against your skin in large, sloppy licks. You feel the rumble of its laughter vibrating your entire body, and you clench down hard on it just to try and shut the monster up. It hums in pleasure against your skin.

Your cheeks are a furious red when it pulls away to look at you, its mouth a mess of teeth. Though unnerving, you can still see its familiar little grin and the mischief glowing in its eyes, which is oddly comforting.

“Shit-That wasn't nice! don't do that, ever,” Your voice is surprisingly steady, giving that it's buried deep inside you and the sight of it looming over you is still enough to get your heart pumping.

It huffs in amusement before moving closer again, much slower this time, and you can hear the reassurance in its purr, “I was only playing. Only teasing you.” 

Its teeth shift into flatter, tamer ones as it presses its mouth to your cheek, lips soft as it moves across your skin. The many eyes still disturb you, but not enough to stop you closing your own and returning its affection, opening your mouth willingly to meet the hot entrance of its.

You moan against it and the creature jerks forward, snapping its cock further into your core.

It allows you to slip your tongue in, to feel the large, bulky weight of its own much bigger one. How that things fits between its jaw is beyond you, but so were most of its powers. Like a clown with an endless handkerchief, it could make it as long and as big as it wanted.

You lick at its hard palate of teeth, the human like roof of its mouth littered with bumps of flesh where needle like teeth hide. Despite its joy of scaring you, it’d never allow itself to truly harm you. Though accidents happened, sometimes.

Through the soft pleasure of its mouth you feel your arousal building, the rhythmic pulse of your muscle almost meeting the speed of its thrusts, like an erratic heartbeat. It moves with ease now, your body given no fight to its quick jabs, the hard undulating muscle of its cock butting your cervix.

You gasp at a particularly brutal thrust and its all you can do to hold on, the massive being picking up speed and pulling your body roughly against the stone. Your whole body yanked forward with each thrust, and the clown spider has to gather its legs around you to hold you still as it builds towards the end.

Having nothing to hold, you cling to the bottoms of its segmented limbs, moaning as you dangle like helpless doll in its grasp. Its many hands seem lost. They curl and unsheathe longer claws, scrape at the rock beside your head as it veers into a growl. Its teeth shine with dripping saliva. It falls and splatters on your chest like a slap of heat.

Your orgasm comes over you, sudden and uncontrollable. You whimper as your muscles tighten. Its thrusts never slow. If anything it gets faster, the challenge of your tightness seeming to excite it more to reach its own end. Your pleasure peaks and you dig your nails into its limbs, arching your belly further into its clutches.

You watch its face as you come down, as it continues to thrust madly like a rabid dog. 

Its face goes lax, hold almost crushing as it pulls you forward to be as close as possible.

Pennywise’s pupils don’t roll back so much as fade, turning a white gold, like a milky film covering the expanse of its many eyes as its jaw drops open. Its eyes are unseeing, as if it's experiencing something far beyond anything it has ever felt, something alien and new.

You stroke the spider legs feeling the soft velveteen texture. The legs stutter and spasm under your palm before pinching down your your grip to hold you still. You feel the flood of heat as it comes inside you, hissing and growling.

Warm air puffs against your front as its grip slackens. It presses its head onto your shoulder and lowers your legs gently. You raise a hand to its face and stroke the smooth human like flesh, watching with interest as its pupils blink back into sharpness, now a pleasant blue. It gives you a toothy smile.

“Had fun big boy?” You pat the twitching limb nearest your head. “These legs are useful for something at least,” you teased.

“Do not be rude tiny thing, whom I could eat if I wanted.” It says calmly, its many legs playing with a strand of your hair.

“If you say so.”

It face falls slack as you sit up, and it gives you an appraising stare like a worried mother hen. 

“I’m fine- I said I’d be,” You say raising your hands in a pacifying gesture to the concerned looking monster. You feel its essence dribble out and your cheeks flash pink as you cross your legs. 

It smirks down at you, before wrapping you in its arms and picking you off the floor.

“Also-!” You start as it carries your naked body in its warm embrace towards the exit, “You owe me new clothes.”


End file.
